The Pleasure in Pain
by Eris-chan
Summary: When Italy is diagnosed with an allergy, his trip to the hospital turns out to be rather unusual. (( BAD SUMMARY. EngIta. Mentions of GerIta. Pointless smut. ONESHOT (for now ) WARNING: CONTAINS BLOODPLAY AND NEEDLEPLAY. ))


Oh god.

I really have no idea what this is.

This is what happens when you're locked up for two weeks! Creepy shit starts playing on your mind. ~

This might end up being more than a chapter long, depending on if I ever get into the mindset I was in that day ever again.

And if anyone actually _reads_ this.

Tell me what you think….

Enjoy I guess…

WARNING:

CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTIVITIES SUCH AS:

-BLOODPLAY

-NEEDLEPLAY

"Ludwig…I don't feel so good…"

He reached for the German's arm, clutching at his stomach.

"Did you eat something bad Feliciano?"

Feliciano shook his head, hating that he was making him worried, "no…"

He moaned, the pain in his stomach getting worse.

"I think we better take you to see a doctor."

He opened his mouth to protest but Ludwig wasn't taking no for an answer. He gasped in surprise when his feet were swept off the ground, clutching to Ludwig's shirt so he didn't topple them both over.

"You probably just have a stomach bug," Ludwig reassured him gently.

"Maybe…" he whimpered and curled up against Ludwig as another strike of pain coursed through him.

Ludwig frowned at him in worry and quickened his pace, "the nearest doctor isn't that far away, you'll be okay."

_Are you trying to reassure yourself or me?_

"We're almost there, just hang on a bit more."

"Uh huh…" he mumbled, his head lolling. "It hurts Ludwig…"

"Shh, we're here."

He was vaguely aware that this _wasn't _a doctor's surgery.

_Where…?_

He breathed in trying to find the smallest amount of energy to look around.

_Oh. It's the hospital._

He tried to listen to the voices that were talking about him but found that the words strung together incomprehensibly. He whimpered as the room spun and he closed his eyes against the sickening motions.

"Ludwig…." He murmured before promptly passing out, relishing the darkness that saved him from the bright spinning lights and strange voices.

"_Nothing serious, but he'll have to stay overnight."_

"_So he'll be okay?"_

"_Yes. We just need to monitor his reaction to the medication."_

"_I'll come back tomorrow to collect him."_

"_We look forward to seeing you."_

_No, come back Ludwig. Don't leave! I'm fine! I'm just so…tired..._

"_You'll be okay."_

_He felt a hand stroke his hair and he managed to open his eyes enough to look briefly into a pair of shining, emerald green eyes before the darkness stole him back into its depths._

Feliciano moaned and blinked his eyes open, wincing in the bright light.

"Good evening Feliciano."

"Eh…?" He struggled into a sitting position to see who had spoken.

He paused as he felt a pair of hands help him into a comfortable sitting position. He glanced up to see who was helping him.

It was the doctor with the green eyes. He stared before blinking and looking away embarrassedly.

"I'm Dr. Kirkland, but you can call me Arthur."

Feliciano shook the hand that was offered to him gently, still feeling weak.

"Nice to meet you Arthur!"

"Now, do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of. I-I remember that it hurt and then Ludwig brought me here, and I remember waking up and seeing your eyes and I thought they were really pretty and-" he stopped rambling, blushing slightly.

"Lets concentrate on the pain side of things," Arthur said, amusement creeping into his tone.

Feliciano nodded and looked down at his hands, shivering when he noticed the drip that was attached to his arm.

"It's nothing major so no need to stress, but there is some bad news…"

"Bad…news?"

"Well," Arthur reached out and grabbed his hand, gently patting it with his other one, "it would seem that you have developed an allergy."

"Allergy…?" _Please let it be an allergy to wurst, please, please, please-_

"Yes. An allergy to pasta."

"What?!" Feliciano jerked his head to stare at the doctor, tears already starting to well up in his eyes, "I-Is this some kind of _joke_?!" He shook his head, fully crying now, "P-Pasta…?! Why…?!"

Arthur lent forward, murmuring empty reassurances that fell deaf on his ears.

"P-Please! S-Surely there's _something _to cure this?!" He clutched onto Arthur's arm, wailing.

"Shh! Calm down and I'll tell you."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, comforting him gently. He resided to quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh. C'mon."

He blinked and stared into those brightly shining green eyes again as Arthur wiped away his tears with a tissue, dabbing gently at his cheeks.

"There," Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed, "now we can discuss the cure."

"So there is one?!" He looked at him, hope gleaming brightly in his still moist eyes, "I'll do _anything _just please fix me!"

"It'll be painful," Arthur warned.

Feliciano shook his head; "I-I don't care!" he put on a brave face, refusing to cry.

"There's a medication that can only be administrated through needles."

"Needle_s_?" he asked, stressing the plural.

"Yes, as in more then one."

"I-I can do it!"

Arthur smiled and ruffled his hair, avoiding the hair curl, "Okay then, I'll just go get the equipment. Eat this while you wait." He handed him a slice of cake from the hospital kitchen.

"O-Okay…" He took the cake and managed a small smile.

Arthur stood up and patted his head one last time before leaving the private room to get his needles ready, a dark smile appearing on his face.

"Okay Feliciano…"

"Feli. You can call me Feli, si?"

Arthur smiled, "okay then _Feli. _You ready?"

"Uh…" he twitched nervously.

"I'll be careful okay?" he held onto his hand, gently squeezing it.

Feliciano took a shuddering breath, "o-okay…I'm ready."

"Just close your eyes."

Feliciano obeyed, relaxing slightly now that he couldn't see the needles.

Arthur gently patted his arm, before quickly sliding the needle into him.

Feliciano whimpered, hating the feel of the ice-cold needle forcing it's way into his muscle.

Arthur smirked darkly, slowly ejecting the medication into his bloodstream.

"One down."

Feliciano whimpered, "i-it feels funny…"

"Funny?" Arthur cocked his head to one side, still smiling, "funny how?"

A blush had settled on Feliciano's features and he whimpered again, "i-it feels…"

"Yes?" he picked up the next needle, smirking knowingly.

"It feels good…"

"Really now?" He sat down on the bed, readying the next needle.

"Y-Yes…" he quietly moaned as the next needle was injected into his leg, "Ah~! Wh-What did you-?"

Arthur silenced him with a rough kiss, slowly dragging the needle out of his thigh.

_It hurts so badly! So why does it feel so good?_

He whimpered and hesitantly kissed the doctor back, trying to find some form of release from the built up pleasure.

Arthur smirked into the lip lock, parting his lips to lick at Feliciano's teasingly, who parted them with a small whimper, allowing Arthur to stroke the inside of his mouth. This teased a moan out of Feliciano, encouraging Arthur to reach for the next needle.

He pulled away to murmur, "ready?"

"Y-Yes!" Feliciano replied, a bit too enthusiastically.

Arthur smirked and reached around to undo the hospital gown that Feliciano was wearing, kissing softly at his neck.

"Nngh~!" Feliciano shivered and arched his neck slightly, encouraging him to continue.

Arthur pulled away to slip off the gown, exposing Feliciano. He rubbed at his other thigh preparing the spot for the needle before slowly pushing it in, teasing Feliciano with it.

"A-Ah!" he moaned, gripping onto Arthur, "H-How are you doing this…?"

He smirked and slowly ejected the liquid into him, "potions. Amplifies touch to the extent that it's intense pleasure. Even pain doesn't feel bad, now does it?"

Italy shivered, whimpering quietly as he buried his face in Arthur shoulder.

He smirked and pulled him onto his lap, "unbearable isn't it?" He pulled the needle out and put it next to the other used ones. "But it's all so you can be cured~"

Feliciano reached to stroke the doctor's face, blood dripping from where the needles had gone in, "F-For pasta?"

"Mhm, though I can always cure _this _while I'm at it."

Feliciano cried out quietly when Arthur gently ran his thumb over the tip of his member, clutching onto him tightly.

"So what do you say?" he murmured into the shaking Italian's ear.

Feliciano was quiet for a moment before hesitantly nodding his head making Arthur smirk.

"What do you want, _Feli_?"

"Th-The…" he gestured over at the discarded needles, blushing madly.

"I have something better over there," he lent forward, holding onto Feliciano so he didn't fall and picked up a small blade, dipping it into a liquid that was in a small beaker.

Feliciano looked at it uneasily, touching the liquid on the blade hesitantly. Arthur grabbed his probing finger and wiped it over Feliciano's lips, smearing the liquid.

"A-Ah~!" he whimpered, licking at the liquid but that only made the pleasure that tingled on his lips worse and spread it onto his tongue. He moaned softly and clutched at Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur smiled reassuringly, running a hand along his thigh before slashing slowly through his leg.

"Ah! A-Arthur!"

Blood pooled from the cut and Arthur smirked sadistically, reaching for his hand. He dipped the blade back into the liquid before making a series of short, deep cuts on his hand, the warm blood flowing over his fingers.

Feliciano whimpered and leant forward to kiss Arthur, who groaned as the liquid passed onto his tongue. He put the blade down, reaching for the beaker with the liquid. Breaking the lip lock his smiled dangerously at Feliciano.

"Want to play Feli?" he dipped his fingers into the liquid, ignoring the tingle of pleasure, "I promise it will be fun."

Without waiting for an answer he stroked his erect shaft, the liquid smearing over his fingers.

Feliciano cried out, buckling his hips against the hand. "Arthur! P-Please!"

"What do you want _Feli_?"

"I-I want-" he moaned and grinded against him, making his desire obvious.

"As you wish," Arthur smirked and pushed him onto the bed, letting Feliciano undress him, as he kissed at his neck and chest.

Dipping his fingers back into the liquid that now rested on the bedside table, he stroked the inside of his thigh teasingly. He slid his fingers further up to tease his entrance, smirking as he heard Feliciano start to cry softly at the built up pleasure and need.

"P-Please Arthur!" he sobbed softly.

Arthur pulled back, ignoring Feliciano's keening, to admire him. Blood had flowed onto the bed and the wounds were still trickling that warm red liquid. A bright flushed had settled on Feliciano's crying face as he gripped onto the bed like it would keep him attached to this dimension, the blood drying slightly around his wrist from the cuts on his hand.

He looked beautiful.

Arthur grabbed onto Feliciano's hips and began to thrust into him, not giving him a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

Feliciano cried out and shuddered under his hands, quieting to a small moan as Arthur fell into a stable rhythm.

Arthur gritted his teeth, feeling the liquid start to affect him as well and he shifted slightly, thrusting into him deeper to try and release the pleasure that was building up inside him.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he cried out shrilly, "Ah~! A-Arthur! Its so much!"

Arthur moaned, realizing with a small smirk that he had found Feliciano's prostrate, and quickened his pace, feeling his completion coming.

"N-No! I-I'm going to!" Feli gripped onto the sheets tighter, thrashing softly as he arched his back.

Arthur reached for the liquid with a trembling hand, breathing heavily. Bringing the beaker over, he attempted to stick his thumb into it.

_Shit._

He fumbled as the beaker fell from his hand, pouring all over where their bodies combined.

"A-Ah! Arthur!" Feliciano screamed, his thrashing becoming more violent as he climaxed roughly.

Arthur moaned loudly, holding him down as he rode out his own completion, the liquid making it almost unbearable as the fiery pleasure coursed through his body.

"It hurts…"

Breathing heavily, he tried to regain his composure enough to pay attention to what Feliciano was actually saying through the hazy buzz that had left his limbs weak. With a groan he slid himself out of his partner, forcing his legs to support his weight with sheer will power.

"What was that?" his voice was gentle, concerned, as he spoke to the bleeding mess on the bed that was Feliciano.

"It hurts…" the whimper came again, more insistent and pleading.

Carefully, he propped him into a sitting position despite the sobs and whines that issued from his mouth. He turned back to the tray of instruments he had bought in and picked up the damp cloth that he had already prepared earlier. Turning back to his patient he started to dab at the wounds, murmuring soft reassurances and praise.

"It hurts so much…" the whimper came again.

Arthur gently wiped away the tears that were flowing freely down Feli's cheeks with his thumb, shushing his cries with gentle strokes to his cheeks.

"Here, drink this. It will help," he offered him a glass with a light blue fluid in it which was accepted frantically. The pain drunken patient sipped at it carefully, trying not to spill a single drop.

"Good, good. That will put you to sleep so you can heal."

"Am…I cured…?"

Arthur smiled at him, "yes, all the medication was injected into your bloodstream so in a coupe of days you'll be just fine."

A bright smile of relief appeared on Feliciano's face, "oh good~!"

"Mhm. You'll just have to stay a couple days to let your wounds heal and to make sure you're completely healed," he repeated distractedly.

"Tired…" Feliciano blinked, his vision blurring as he tried to keep his eyelids open.

"Sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Mmm…" Feliciano mumbled quietly in agreement, his head drooping onto his chest as the darkness started to claim him as its victim once again.

Arthur leaned down to kiss his forehead, enticing a small smile from the nearly asleep Italian.

Forcing his eyes open once again, he caught a final glimpse of those shining green eyes before the darkness pulled him back into its depths.

"Sleep well Feliciano," Arthur grinned, knowing he was well and truly asleep by now, "I'll look after you until you wake up~"


End file.
